Better A Queen to Serve
by YashaIgnisVolk
Summary: Queen Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, is served and advised by her Queensguard. Six of the greatest knights in her kingdom. On her names-day tourney, she asks one of her guards a simple question, only to get a simple answer in return. Fluff, AU.
"A curiosity Ser Stark."

Grey eyes never left the field, his attention split between the stands before him and the women beside him. Body-guarding was an occupation that required the utmost attention, especially when his brothers in arms were too busy dominating the field to stand watch over their charge.

"Many things are your grace, though I am afraid I do not know what specifically you find a curiosity." He replied with so even a tone that many would mistake it for glacial, and improper. To speak to the queen in such a manner, they would whisper, wondering how the savage northerner had not yet lost his tongue while in the presence of their queen.

The familiar smile would be answer enough as Daenerys tilted her chin towards the tourney ground. A celebration of her twentieth names day, a two day affair to show off the people's love of their queen and her love for them. Mostly through blood and violence, an adherence to her families words that left the hundreds in attendance cheering themselves hoarse.

"Robert takes to the melee like a duck to water, while I can do nothing but sigh in good-natured contempt as mine own brother takes Ser Jaime and Ser Dayne into the lists." She said, clapping politely as another set of knights took their places, lances in hand to try their luck against each other. Their names escaped the young queen, but she was more than capable of a charming smile on even her worst days. "Even Ser Selmy, a man old enough to by my grand-sire still sits among the waiting lances to show the green boys what for."

"I'm sure most would find no shame in having their metal tested against the likes of Barristan." Ned mused to the sound of broken lances and cheers. He had no real interest in tourneys, and was forever thankful to the gods that his queen held them only on the most noteworthy occasion. A waste of gold and time that could be better used to serve the realm.

"I am only a young girl, and know little in the ways of war, but I do admit, Ser Selmy does have a certain talent for separating the wheat from the chaff. A talent I ever pray stays on such fair grounds."

"One can only hope your grace." A shared sentiment for peace and long life. The path towards the queen's ascension to the throne had not been without it's bloodshed, but Ned could only hope for a lasting peace. If not for himself, then for his family to the north.

"Though that does not satisfy my curiosity." She continued, her interest lost as more knights took their turns being thrown from their horses. The matches that would captivate her attention were long and coming. "Your brothers stand, gaining glory and breaking the hearts of every young maiden in attendance, while you are always by my side. If you so wish, I would be more than happy to request their presence so you may take a turn. I have seen the Dragon, the Lion, the Stag, the Dawn and the Bold, now I can't help but wonder what it'd be like to see the Wolf ride."

"If that is what you wish Your Grace" He said, feeling royal amethyst eyes gaze at him out of the corner of his eyes. Without looking, he knew the queen's lips would have turned into a slight frown. The conversation of what his honor and duty demanded against what he wanted had come up before between them. Not always a pleasant conversation, but if their was anything both Queen and Queens-guard had in abundance it was stubbornness.

"I was more concerned with what you wish. If you wish to ride, do not let me hold you. Robert would be more than happy to sit with me and share in a jest."

"Your concern is humbling Your Grace, but I am afraid I must decline. I am quite content where I stand. There is no greater glory than the service I can provide to you." The frown had strengthened to a genuine pout.

"Do you find the tourney that distasteful?" She knew that Eddard supported many of her reforms, empowering the smallfolk and strengthening their position. The biggest reason why his normally dour eyes would down turn was the occasional muttering of a tourney, as if the word itself was a curse.

"Not at all. I simply see no reason for me to tip my hand. Your brother breaks lance across his shield like arrows against a dragon's scales. Arthur rides with the surety of the morning light. Jaime's roars of triumph are unmatched from the sands of Dorne to the snow in the North. Robert tramples his foes beneath him, while Barristan remains as daring as ever."

"And the wolves fangs remain hidden." She finished for him.

"Yes." Daenerys's response drawing a small smile out of him. "Until they are needed, Your Grace."

"For Winter is Coming?" She teased, getting a solemn and serious nod in return.

"Indeed your grace." Ned said as he watched Arthur Dayne and Rhaegar Targaryen take their places. "Winter is Coming. And I pray we shall see the summer sun again."

 **AN:** Little bit of AU fluff stuff that I had been mulling around for a bit. Mostly just the idea of Dany as Queen of Westros with six of the biggest badasses (in my opinion) being part of her Queen's guard. A Robert Baratheon who never wanted to be a lord, who joined his brother in all but blood Ned in the guard because it sounded fun. Ned, a second son who somehow managed to draw enough attention through putting down wilding/ironborn raids that he was requested by name for the guard. Arthur and Jaime since they already joined. And finally Rhaegar. A man who advocated his throne to better guide his young sister through the intrigue that is court. Anyways, hope you liked it and feel free to comment or ask questions~ If I get another stroke of insight I might do another chapter in this AU or similar but for now, hope you have a good day ^.^


End file.
